fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC15
is the 15th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 15th part of "Incident Arc". In this episode where Azmaria's secret is revealed when Joshua had discovered that she was actually a Shikigami-Fairy. Plot * Transcript Short synopsis: After saving Joshua from bullies, Azmaria realizes that her boyfriend is able to see her as Seiryu. Torn between her love relationship with Joshua and her true identity as a Shikigami-Fairy, Azmaria must make the right choice. Full synopsis: As April holidays are approaching, Azmaria save Joshua from bullies. However, Joshua is able to see her as a Fairy-Shikigami although she thought he did not believe in the existence of these youkai, Joshua thought it was Azmaria due to her familiar voice, but she fly away without answering. Azmaria meets with Rosette and tell that Joshua had seen as her Shikigami-Fairy form, Rosette uses a Katashiro to create a clone of Seiryu to avoid suspicions. The next days after the last exam, Joshua was congratulated for his entry at the Heian High School, as Joshua is very suspicious of Azmaria, she run away. Finds herself with Hermione, she tells that despite attempts to not telling her true identity at Joshua, it only serves to make Joshua worry and confess she fall in love with him. Just after Hermione leaves Azmaria to buy food, Aion appears with an Ayakashi and hold Joshua prisoner. Juliet, Rosette and Meg are appeared as the Onmyouji-Precures. But the situation is going so badly, and Hermione comes back to help them but soon get in trouble. Unable to protect them and mainly Joshua, Azmaria is forced to reveal her true form as Seiryu. Joshua realized that Azmaria and Seiryu came from the same being. She used the Draconic Change to turned into the Aztec Form to save him, then activate the "Wooden Barks", and take advantage of the Ayakashi. Rosette used Mirage Full Moon to defeat the Ayakashi. After the battle, although Joshua criticizes Azmaria for lying and hiding the truth, he forgives and kissed her. Major Events * Her secret is revealed after Joshua had discovered that Seiryu is actually his girlfriend, Azmaria Hendric. * Joshua had the Mugen Furyoku which allowed to see these Shikigami-Fairies, included Seiryu. * Azmaria can activate the Wooden Barks which represented her Wood Supernatural Element in the first time. Trivia * Although Joshua was aware about of the Shikigami-Fairies, included Azmaria who is Seiryu, he did not know that his older sister, Rosette is the Onmyouji-Pretty Cure and be Azmaria's master. * Juliet, Romeo, Hermione, Meg, Sei and Chrno have a secondary role in this episode. * This episode is centered on Azmaria/Seiryu. * It was revealed in her previous life telling by Satella, Azmaria get married with Joshua and have a child and thus a grandson. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Katashiro is the human-shaped dolls and are usually made of paper. The Katashiro are a type of ceremonial objects used as a substitution for someone or something. Specifically they are used as a substitution for a person during a ritual. These Katashiro are also frequently used to ward off evil. A Katashiro can be prepared as a substitute target for your person. The doll will receive all of the evil effects in place of the intended target. The Katashiro can even be used in spells or curses as a substitution for a real human target. Usually this involves inscribing the name, birthdate, and other personal information on the paper doll. The spell is performed on the doll, after which the intended effects happen to the actual person. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei Villains * Aion * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Joshua Christopher * Fiore / Florette Harvenheit * Satella Harvenheit * Edward Hamilton * Ewan Remington * Antonio * Regan Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Incident Arc Category:Beginning Saga